To evaluate the safety and tolerability of a single dose of LJP 394 in patients with systemic lupus erythematosus and elevated serum DSDNA antibody titers, and to demonstrate that a single dose of LJP 394 reduces the concentration of serum DSDNA antibody in patients with SLE.